Gorestomp
Strategy Lore Thunder from the Grassland Many say that when a rhinok lays down his warblade, his end is certainly near. However, it is not the tradition of the Thunderdrum Clan. Among the factions of Etryna, the Thunderdrum Clan should never be overlooked. They are named after an artifact handed down within their clan -- the Thunderdrum. Brave and fierce rhinok fighters are far from rare within the Thunderdrum Clan. However, only the most prestigious warriors are eligible to lay down their warblades and become known by their glorious surname, Thunderdrum, picking up the artifact handed down from generation to generation and becoming the new chieftains of the clan. Gorestomp had waited this day for 35 years. In the Thunderdrum Clan, which is studded with mighty warriors, standing out is not easy. Young Gorestomp had already realized this. He practiced the path of the shaman from an early age under the supervision of his uncle, the then chieftain Talion Thunderdrum. However, the training of calling lightning storms and listening to the ancients did not appeal to the young and restless Gorestomp at all. He was interested only in combat, blood-boiling combat, combat as wild as those minotaurs living in south practiced. "That is what a rhinok should do." Gorestomp muttered. However, when Gorestomp faced his venerable uncle, he never dared to complain in such a manner. Talion Thunderdrum was a majestic, wise, and aged rhinok. In his youth, he was a warrior known across the Pantos Grassland before being elected by his clansmen to be the chieftain of the Thunderdrum Clan. Talion had been through countless campaigns in his life and witnessed countless deaths. But he was unable to forgive himself for watching helplessly as his younger brother Titus lost his life in a duel with the ogre Mog, the Gatecrasher. At that time, Titus was young, brave, and bellicose, always rushing to the forefront of battle. He showed no fear even when facing the savage Mog. His fearlessness brought him honor and ultimately death. Talion would never allow his younger brother's child, Gorestomp, to walk the same road to a tragedy his father had. Therefore, he demanded that Gorestomp focus on the path of the shaman, to learn how to control the power of the elements and become the spiritual leader of the clan one day. However, this was not what Gorestomp wanted. He did not want to become any kind of spiritual shaman or control the mysterious power of the elements. He wanted only intense combats! Endless intense combats! This contradiction finally exploded on the rite of passage for Gorestomp's 20th birthday. The rite of passage is one of the most important times in the life of any rhinok on the Pantos Grassland, regardless of the clan. During the rite of passage, the young rhinok can select their future vocations freely and obtain the praise and blessing of the entire clan. The strongest rhinok will choose to become fighters, the most intelligent shamans, and the nimblest artisans or hunters. When Talion Thunderdrum, asked his beloved nephew what his choice for the future would be, Gorestomp's response was impossible to believe. "I want to be a gladiator!" bellowed Gorestomp. The clan hall fell silent. Rhinok warriors do not fear any enemy on the battlefield, but they never treat war as a game. Every rhinok battle is accompanied by blood and glory. They give their all on the battlefield for the sake of their clan's survival and honor. Becoming a gladiator to please the crowd in an arena? There was no honor to speak of in this. "I don't ever wish to be serving some elemental spirits for my entire life. All I want is combat, endless combats!" "Silence!" roared Talion Thunderdrum. "Uncle, you are my chieftain, not my master. Beginning today, I will leave the clan and seek my own path." Gorestomp turned and left the clan hall, disappearing into the vast grassland. 15 years have passed since that day. During these 15 years, Gorestomp met his lifelong companions, Sargon and Reinhardt. The team formed by the three was invincible in the arena, with their names resounding throughout Etryna. During a tournament held at Haren Fort, the three worked together to defeat all of the other participants, winning the supreme title of "Champions of Haren Fort". However, after earning his "honor", Gorestomp sometimes thought of his distant uncle. He would occasionally ask travelers on the grassland whether they had any news regarding the Thunderdrum Clan, but he never heard more than a word or two. On a misty morning, a messenger from the Thunderdrum Clan found Gorestomp and told him the news about his uncle. The aged Talion Thunderdrum was attacked by a group of ogres from Gatecrasher Clan on the way to visit his minotaur friends. Talion's whereabouts were unknown, and the Thunderdrum itself had been stolen. Hearing this, Gorestomp leaped up and charged out the door. After hearing what happened, Sargon and Reinhardt immediately joined him. Gorestomp and his companions scoured the Pantos Grassland for traces of the ogres, overcoming hardships along the way. Finally, they found the cave of the ogre lord, Mog the Gatecrasher, on the snow-covered Kutanka Mountains. After a bloody battle, the trio conquered the ogre cave and heavily wounded the ogre lord Mog, who fled in the chaos. In the depths of the cave, they found Talion Thunderdrum on the point of death. Talion saw Gorestomp and smiled, but his eyes were full of the shadow of Gorestomp's father, Titus. Talion gazed at Gorestomp silently, his right arm pointing toward the clan artifact beside his body, the Thunderdrum, before closing his eyes peacefully. Gorestomp understood. He understood the sorrow in his uncle's heart when Titus died before his eyes, and he understood why his uncle always urged him to follow the path of the shaman and refused to let him learn combat skills. But it was too late, always too late. When Gorestomp returned to his clan bearing the Thunderdrum, his stunned clansmen gathered before him, staring at him silently. Suddenly, a single voice shattered the silence. Immediately after, countless excited shouts resounded throughout the Pantos Grassland. "Gorestomp!" "Gorestomp!" "Gorestomp Thunderdrum!" Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Tank Category:Chaos